Pass the thunder my way
by BeadsOfGrace
Summary: Harry stops a repeate of his parents death from happening to him, his wife Hermione, and their daughter...but at his expense. One-Shot


DISCLAIMER:  I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

"HARRY!" I screamed over the blast clutching our daughter in my arms.

"HERMIONE!  GET BACK!" He yelled and shoved us all into our bedroom.

            I looked down and saw our five-year-old daughter staring up with horror written in her eyes.

"Can't we just apparate somewhere?" I asked him breathlessly as Voldemort continually blew away pieces of our house to get to us.

"No, I already tried when he first came through, he placed up a barrier." He said looking down and brushing some of our daughter's hair away from her face.

"What are we going to do?" I asked panicked.

            He turned towards me with resolve and I shook my head seeing the stubborn glint in his eyes.

"No!  He's too powerful right now after just killing Dumbledore and taking his power, you'll never…" I began but he silenced me by saying,

"I will not let what happened to my parents happen to us!"

"Then I'm fighting with you!" I screamed desperately.

"NO!  You will go on living, our baby daughter WILL have a mother."

"I WON'T LOOSE YOU!" I screamed at him as he grabbed his wand.

"Hermione, think of Lily, our daughter…my daughter." He whispered sadly.

            I stopped talking and jumped when another large bang sounded through our house. 

"She'll have a father too if we just find a way out!" I argued as our daughter began to cry hysterically.

"Mummy!" She screamed.

            I saw tears enveloping in Harry's eyes as he bent down and quickly pulled his daughter into his arms, holding her to him.

"I love you Lily." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Daddy." She said not able to fully wrap her arms all the way around his shoulders.

            He looked up at me from his embrace to see the tears falling freely down my cheeks while he pressed a shaky kiss to the top of Lily's head.  He pulled her back and said sadly,

"Remember that honey." He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead before standing up and leading her behind the large oak desk.

"Stay here until Mommy comes and gets you, alright?" He told her.

            I watched her head bob up and down before he kissed her once more and turned to me.

"Harry this is insane, you can't do this!  We can run!" I said already feeling all my insides collapsing.

"I'll do as best I can Hermione, the minute I close that door, grab Lily and apparate to Ron and Luna's flat.  Do not leave there." He ordered.

            I shook my head wildly as another bang sounded even closer then the others.  He grabbed my head in his hands and forced me to look at him while tears were flowing from both of our eyes.

"I love you Hermione, have since you first scolded me and I will until I see your stern face again." He whispered hurriedly.

            I closed my eyes and clutched to my husband, feeling every muscular curve of his body, somehow knowing it would be the last time.

"Take care of our beautiful daughter, never let her think she's alone without a father even though I'm not there." He whispered in my ear.

            I nodded my head slowly feeling both of our sobs wrack our bodies together as the door about three doors down blew off.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE POTTER!" Came the malicious voice from the hallway behind the door.

            He pulled back from me and kissed me thoroughly before releasing me and taking a look back at Lily and saying clearly,

"I love you both, don't ever think otherwise."

            I sobbed and reached out towards him as he opened the door, performed a locking spell, and shut it once more to face Voldemort.  Following his orders I ran and scooped up our screaming daughter in my arms and felt a **BOOM** vibrate the whole house, closing my eyes and thinking of the flat I disappeared but not before hearing the bellowing pain of Harry.

            I was sitting in the headquarters of the order of phoenix with Ron, Luna, Snape, McGonagall, Ginny, Draco, and some other Aurors.  Everything was dead quiet after I had retold the story of what happened at our house not even hours ago.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Luna said in an actual un-loopy voice while placing a hand on my shoulder.

            I looked up through my frozen tears to see Ron biting back his own and clenching his jaw.  He looked up at me and we both stood up together, clashing ourselves together in a tight hug, gripping each other with force that was seen by every eye.

"He's dead." Ginny whispered while her husband, Draco, held her.

            My whole body was shaking with sobs while I remembered every smile and touch that Harry had given before he sacrificed himself.

"We need to alert the ministry." Snape said and disapparated, before he did however I was able to see the sadness in his eyes over Ron's shoulder.

"I can't believe he killed Harry just like he did Harry's parents." Ron said muffled into my neck.

            I remember Harry saying how he hadn't wanted the same thing his parents went through to happen to us.  I buried my face deeper into my best friends neck, feeling everything inside of me becoming ever more hollow and twisting and turning on each other.

"How am I supposed to go on without him?" I asked nobody in particular while tiny footsteps were heard on the stairs.

            Ron and I separated and all tears were discretely wiped away when we saw Lily come down the stairs.  Lily was Harry's child through and through with the messy jet-black hair and wide emerald eyes.  She had my nose and curiosity but Harry's adventure side, constantly getting her into trouble.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" She asked innocently with those wide eyes.

            Everyone around me sucked in their breath while Ron sobbed and turned around so she couldn't see her Uncle's tears.  Sucking in the sob that wanted to be released I wiped my hands on my pants and walked towards her, bending down so we were eye-level.  I placed my hands on her waist and whispered,

"Daddy went away for a little bit."

            She looked at me curiously and asked,

"When will he be back?"

            I felt my lip trembling and fought back the tears threatening to fall while I said in a croaked voice,

"I'm not too sure honey."

"Where did he go?" She asked referring to when she saw him leave earlier tonight.

            I bowed my head and a sob came out before I looked up and brushed a piece of her hair away just like her father had done earlier.

"He went somewhere beautiful Lily, with cotton-candy clouds, and roaring fires…and happiness." I said trying to ease her mind.

            She looked sad and asked softly,

"Why didn't he want us to come?"

            I saw Ron being cradled in the arms of his wife while the other adults listened on to our conversation.

"He wants to make sure everything's alright for when we come and see him sweetie.  See he's going to stay there and make sure everything's just right for us." I whispered feeling the tears falling down my cheeks again.

            She reached up one of her small and delicate hands before asking,

"Why are you crying Mummy?"

            I let another sob release before I said,

"Because I love daddy so much."

            She smiled happily and said,

"I love him too."

            I nodded my head and knowing I wouldn't be able to continue I looked up at Ginny who had tears rolling down as well and she nodded her head before leading Lily back up to her great godfathers room.  I collapsed on the floor in tears and sobs feeling my whole body shake violently before Ron joined me and soon we were tangled together, trying to find comfort that we knew wouldn't be there for days to come.

            The wizarding world heard news of what had happened and letters were being owled to me every waking hour of the day.  His memorial was open to anyone and soon everyone caught wind of that as well.

            So here I stood with our daughter, Lily, in my arms, Ron on one side of me and Ginny on the other as the priest said some words I wasn't able quite understand.  The mass amount of people present was almost too much to handle while looks of sympathy were sent out way.  Lily was receiving most of the attention as she was easily spotted as being almost the exact female replica of her famous father.

            I watched with blank eyes as his coffin was lowered into the grave and flowers were being thrown in from all directions.  It was when everything was silent that Lily asked me,

"Why are so many people crying?" 

            I had told her that where we were going was a place to say goodbye to Harry until we saw him again, sort of like a bon voyage.  When she didn't understand that I told her it was basically wishing him well on his trip.

"Because so many people are going to miss him sweetheart." I told her while bystanders listened on to the conversation of Hermione and Lily Potter.

"But we'll see him soon!  Don't they know that?  He's only waiting for us in the pretty place." She said trying to convince those around her.

            A lot of the people shed even more tears for the absolute innocence of the statement.  Ron placed a hand on my shoulder while I scooped Lily up in my arms and whispered,

"They're just going to miss him honey, just like I will."

            She smiled and actually giggled before she nuzzled my neck and whispered,

"Don't worry mummy, I'll love you for him until daddy gets back."

            I felt my heartbreak and looked up at the sky, wishing I could just see him looking down at his family one last time.

"I know you will." I said and kissed her forehead as people stopped to take discrete pictures or shake their head sadly as I walked forward with Ron and Ginny behind me, followed by the rest of my friends.

            Even as I walked over the grass towards the car waiting to take us away, I could still feel Harry all around me and our daughter, standing guard, and protecting us.  I opened the door and slid Lily inside while Ron and Ginny got in as well.

            I stopped and looked back at his grave one last time and saw the image of him in a freshly pressed suit, looking extremely handsome, walking towards me in a casual way with his hands in his pockets and that knowing grin on his face.  He walked right up to me and disappeared before we could touch. 

            I closed my eyes and whipped my head down feeling the tears coming on once more as the aurora of all that was Harry Potter encompass me.  I looked up at the sky once more and heard his last words echo all around me before sliding into the car.

_Let the rain fall._


End file.
